Fullmetal Alchemist: A New Generation
by TheCawcayzhunAzn
Summary: MPREG, rape. Roy and ed have children, but somethings don't go as planned. the humonculi have kids as well, and a plan of thier own. But what happens when love gets in the way? DISCONTINUED
1. Ed's desicion

Sierra: In this story u shall hear about, Jeremy, roy and eds son, who was captured by these ppl and theres more but u have to read it first!

Kendall: I HELPED! KINDA!

Sierra: ok…

Roy: y did I get ed pregnant?

Sierra: BECAUSE I SAID! On with the story

Roy: Sierra does not own FMA, if she did would I be straight? I dun think so..

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Roy? … I want a child…" Ed said softly. Roy, who was sipping his coffee, spat it out all over his newspaper.

"WHAAAAAT? But Ed, sorry to break it to ya, you're a boy" He said.

"But", Ed said, "I want a kid. Roy! Could we please try?"

"Ed, I have screwed you into the wall about a million times, we cannot have a child." Roy responded.

"Well maybe somebody needs to TRY HARDER!" Ed yelled

"BUT I CAN'T!" Roy screamed back.

"BUT YOU CAN!" Ed hollered.

"FINE!" Roy screeched as he took Ed by the wrist and pulled him to their room for a night of hot sex.

insertsexsenehere

(A week later)

"Roy we're pregnant!" Ed said happily. Roy spat out his coffee, again.

"WHAAAAT?" He said loudly.

"I wanna name it Samm" Ed said dreamily, leaning on the counter.

"Ed…" Roy said.

"Ooooh! This is gonna be great we're gonna have a real family, OH! Hughes is gonna love this!" Ed rambled on, unaware of Roy.

"Ed!" Roy repeated.

"YEEEEEEEEEESSSS?" Ed finally answered.

"Never mind…" Roy told him. Ed looked at Roy and said, "HEY! Lets go tell the guys at HQ!"

"NOO!" Roy yelled but was too late because Ed was already pulling him out the door.


	2. The Begining of a New Legacy

Sierra: Second Chappie! It's months after Ed has his kid, just so you know

Kendall: Yup! Wait till you see what happens next!

Ed: I can't believe you made me pregnant!

Sierra: Well soooorrrrY!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or Riza's hair...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well Roy, Ed had a child, What now?" Havoc said.

"I don't know, but the worst part is...He named it Samm! WITH 2 M'S!" Roy half said, half scream.

"Well, it could be worse, he coulda named it Dhean with an H." Havoc reasured him.

"Yeah, i guess, but Ed and Huges keep talking about him..." Roy whined, "IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS!" Just as he said this, Huges and Ed walked in talking about Samm.

"Oh yeah! We could dress him up in little booties and give him a mini-military outfit!" Ed exclaimed.

"That's soooo cute! He'd look adorable in it!" Huges hollerd. Roy hid his face in his hands as Huges and Ed exchanged ideas. Ed kept cradling the little baby, feeding it the milk from the bottle. But little did they know, that Ed wouldn't have that much time with little Samm.

The Homunculi were after the baby, thinking that it would be thier key to destroying Ed for good. Ed decided that there was only one way to keep little Samm safe. He put Samm in a little basket and shipped him down a little creek. It was a short farewell to little baby Samm.

(Four Years Later)

Roy and Ed were eating breakfast, alone. Ed missed Samm dearly, he couldn't stop thinking about him. There was just no getting past it, but he wanted Samm to be safe from the Humonculi. But Ed got an idea, he had one child right? Why not have another!

"Roy, I want another child." Ed said all of a sudden. Roy spit out his coffee on the newspaper...again.

"WHAAAT? But, but, but, Ed! You know what happend last time!" Roy shouted

"I know, but i want another child. Things can be different this time. We'll have a quiet, loving family." Ed explained. Roy sighed and then thought about it.

"Ok, fine Ed. But I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Roy said while taking Ed to the room again.

insertsexscenehere

(Two weeks later)

"Roy! I'm pregnant! Again!" Ed shouted. Roys eyes widened, he would have never guessed...

Months passed, Ed and then had his child(who he just happed to name Dhean...with and H). Life was great, and Ed had one more child as well, Jeremy. The family was perfect, until the Humonculi came... . They went to Ed and Roy's house and took Dhean. They cut off Dhean's left leg and tourtered him to death, right in front of Roy and Ed. Jeremy was only 6 years old(Dhean was 8) when this happend.

When Jeremy was born, so was another child. It was born to Havoc, and it was named Pierre(Mini-Havoc). He was Jeremy's source of comfort in these rough times. But a few years went on, and Jeremy became sad again, he wanted Dhean back, so he was going to the most illeagal thing of thier world...Human Transmutation.

"Jeremy! Be reasonable!" Mini-Havoc whined. "You can't do this! It's ILLEAGAL!"

"I know, but i have to do it. I want Dhean back, Havoc, he's my brother." Jeremy argued. Jeremy then finished the transmutation circle and placed his hands on the rim of it.

"Here we go." Jeremy stated. The circle began to glow red, Jeremy thought it was going smoothly. He was then brought to another world in front of a gate. A Voice spoke to him.

"Do you really want your brother back?" It asked. Jeremy nodded.

"Yes, yes, please!" Jeremy pleaded.

"Ok then," The voice said, "Do you want him back so badly that you would sacrifice your angst and your left leg?" Jeremy answered without thinking.

"Anything! Just give me my brother back!" Jeremy pleaded. But then Jeremy realized the consequences, but a little too late. The gate opened and a light went inside him and took something, it made Jeremy feel incomplete. Then Jeremy felt a sharp pain, he was back in his house and was on the floor, his left leg missing. He scream in pain and Ed rushed to see what happened. Ed's eyes widened and he ran to Jeremy. Cying tears of saddness. He brought this curse to Jeremy.

"Pierre! Clean this up!" Ed yelled over Jeremy's screaming and crying. Mini-Havoc nodded and did as he was told. Ed and Roy rushed Jeremy over to Winry's house. Jeremy had to undergo a painful operation for his automail. The fact that he was left bleeding like that for too long made it difficult. Jeremy's screaming was enough to throw someone off the edge. In a few hours it was complete, Jeremy had a new leg made of automail. But he didn't look sad, he had no expression at all. This confused everyone.

"Jeremy, what happened? Why are you not saying anything?" Roy asked.

"Well, a voice spoke to me, it asked me if i would give away my leg and my agnst for Dhean, but when i answered, i didn't think, it happend so quickly." Jeremy said. Everyone stared in shock, no longer would Jeremy be sad about anything, he could care less if someone died. But this was all so many yeas ago. And now, jeremy is twelve years old, he still has his automail and never forgets that day.

Mini-Havoc and Jeremy were at the park. Jeremy's blackish-brownish hair shined in the sunlight, his greyish-goldish eyesflickering in the shadows. He was looking good in his blue shirt and jean jacket(it has a transmutation circle on it). His camoflauge pants matched perfectly with his outfit. Mini-Havoc felt simple compared to Jeremy. He had a beige t-shirt and dark blue denim jeans. They were about to face off in a short fight. They could kick, punch, head-butt, and the occasional, bite. The kids at the park were chanting: Go! Go! Go! Then a young girl waved the flags and Jeremy charged at Mini-Havoc. Mini-havoc tried to move out of the way, but jeremy was too quick. he kicked Mini-Havoc in a the face as he punched Jeremy. They both went flying.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ed yelled. Jeremy tried to make a run for it but Ed was too quick. Ed smacked Jeremy in the head.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU MORON!" Ed yelled then he smacked Jeremy again.

"OW! What the HELL was that for!" Jeremy shouted back. But all he got in return was another smack. And it wasn't from Ed. It was from Roy. Roy stood over Jeremy with a fierce look on his face.

"You do NOT talk that way to your Daddy! now, apologize, both of you." Roy ordered.

"Sorry Daddy." Jeremy said to Ed.

"It's ok Jeremy, i shouldn't have hit you, i'm sorry too." Ed said back. They shared a quick hug and stood up. They all looked back at Mini-Havoc, he was still uconsious.

" I'll wake him up." Jeremy stated. he sat on top of Mini-Havoc and stared hard. He was thinking something very perverted. Mini-Havoc and Jeremy can send images to each other through a mind link. Mini-havoc's eyes shot right open and blood spurted out of his nose.

"JEREMY! YOU LITTLE...I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!" Mini-Havoc yelled. Jeremy just chuckled and got off Mini-havoc.

"Calm down Havoc, i was just messin' with ya, you were sleepin' so i woke ya up." Jeremy explained.

"Yeah, well, don't ever do it again!" Mini-Havoc shouted.

"Yeah, Yeah, whatever. Let's go, you're dad wants you home soon." Jeremy said. And they left, thinking everyday would be the same, but they were wrong.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: well, that's the end of the chapter!

Kendall: Yup! Now review! REVIEW!

Roy: Geeze, this is getting wierd.

Sierra: next chapter: envy's kid and the new humonculi!


	3. The Plan and the Problem

Sierra: Well, this it, the weirdest chapter of them all.

Kim: Y'know, i thought the last chapter was kinda wierd

Sierra: SHADD-UP!

Kim: o.O oookkk

Kendall: Sierra still doesn't own FMA, and she still doesn't own Riza's hair...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was a new day for Mini-Havoc and Jeremy. It was them same as ever, school time. It didn't really occur to them that the new kid that was coming would be thier greatest ally(A/N: Is that how you spell it?).

Envy and Pride sat in the dark room waiting for thier new boss: Love. Yes, Love was once a part of a young girl named Michelle. No one knows how they became seprate from eachother, and they dare not ask. So they just waited for her word, but Envy became impaitient.

"When is she gonna get here! I don't have all day you know!" He snarled.

"Be paitient, Envy, she'll get here." Pride snapped back. Then, Love arrived, her face hidden in the darkness as her body lit up with the artifical moonlight that lit the room.

"I'm here, so lets get down to buisness." She said, "you know the two children we locked up in the chambers?"

"You mean Jealousy and Courage? yes, we remember." Pride answerd.

"Well, i want you two to realese them. They play a big part in the destruction of The Fullmetal Alchemist." Love stated.

"We'll get right on it, hun." Envy said.(A/N: Ooh, looks like Envy has a thing For Love. lol) They travled to another dark room to find two children locked in chambers filled with green water(A/N: i forget what you call them, lol). Pride walked up to the chamber that held a young girl. She had long blonde hair, she wore dark orange shirt and khaki pants. Pride pressed a button next to the chamber and the water began to dissapear.

"Wake up Courage, your time has come my child." Pride said. Courage opened her eyes slowly as the water went down. The chamber opend and she fell into Pride's arms.

"It's time for your mission to unveil." Pride whisperd to her. Then Courage opened her eyes fully, her eyes were a dark, dark brown, almost black. Evny went up to the other chamber. He also pressed a button and the water went down.

"Come now, Jealousy, it's time to wake up and make daddy proud." Envy said. Jealousy opened his eyes all the way, but slowly. His hair looked just like Envy's, but his eyes were very innocent. They were a dark, dark blue color as well. He had navy blue shirt and baggy dark green pants. The water had finally gone and the chamber opened. Jealousy stumbled out and fell on the floor. Envy picked him up and made him stand straight up.

"Now, let's bring you two to Love, she'll tell you everything you need to know." Envy stated. They all travled to the other dark room to find Love staring out the window.

"We brought them, now what?" Pride asked.

"Now, they must know thier place. They both work for me, under my rules, but they must get along, they are brother and sister after all." Love said with a smirk.

"Of course, but they're only half-siblings, that's for sure." Pride inquierd(sp). Jealousy listend carefully to their words. They exchanged Ideas and talked of the past, and the Fullmetal alchemist. They all made it clear that that's who thery're after. Jealousy wasn't like the others. He didn't want to hurt anyone. It was hard to think that he was related to Envy. But this is thier mission, and he had to follow it. Courage didn't care either way, as long as her actions pleased everyone. She was just like them, cold and heartless.

Jealousy had the most important mission of all: Taking Jeremy away. He had to make sure that Jeremy was her with Love so that the Fullmetal Alchemist came there as well. He was enrolled into the school where Jeremy went, he was the new kid that everyone was talking about... But there was an even more important mission as well. To retrieve the humonculus: Angst. He was the thing that was created from Dhean. But there has been no luck finding him. Yet, they sent Courage out to go search harder.

It was like any other day for Jeremy and Mini-Havoc. School was where they were going, and where they would stay. They were so excited to hear about the new kid. They wanted to be the first people to meet him. They sat impaitiently in their desks, they had to get through first period if they wanted to see the new kid. They ran out of the class room and ended up being the first people to class. They were tapping thier feet impaitienly.

"Ok class, We have a new student, His name is Jealousy. Please give him a warm welcome." The teacher said. With that, Jealousy stepped in and got stares from everyone, even the people whocloud have cared less.

"Ah, yes, there's a seat open next to Jeremy, please, go sit there." Mr. Denehy pointed to Jeremy. jealousy looked up and was simple lost in Jeremy's wondering eyes. He slowly walked over to Jeremy. This would be the kid he would have to lead to Love for the destruction of the Fullmetal alchemist. But jealousy didn't feel like doing it, especially not now. Jeremy was beautiful! Ok, yeah, so Jealousy had a crush on Jeremy, so what? Well, for starters, it would interfear with the plan. Jealousy didn't know what to do now, he'd just have to wait until after school to work this out...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: End of that chapter, now, review and you'll get cake!

Jeremy: mmmmm, cake...

Kendall: WHERE THE HELL DID /YOU/ COME FROM!

Jeremy: the door...

Sierra: any who, wait until you see the next chapter, it's gonna be great!


	4. The Love Begins

Sierra: Goodmarrow Fans, sorry it took me so long. DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!

Jeremy: So, what happends next?

Sierra: Read it, and you'll find OUT!

Kim: o.O someone's a bit emotional today...

Sierra: -cries- WHY CAN'T YOU EXCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!

Jeremy: Riiiight, ok, Sierra does not own FMA, but she does, however, own Love, Michelle, Me, Pierre, Jealousy, Samm, Dhean and Sasti-

Sierra: SHADD-UP!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jealousy walked through the park. He was thinking about everything that he had to do. Why him? Why not someone else, just, anyone but him. He sat down on the swing and stared at the sand. He was too busy thinking, he didn't notice Jeremy come up to him.

Jeremy stared for a while. then he thought up a plan. He walked behind the swing and gave it a push, a BIG push. Jealousy was so started that he jumped off, while the swing was in mid-air. What really suprised Jeremy was the fact that Jealousy landed on his feet.

"Whoa...h-how'd you do that?" Jeremy asked. Jealousy stood there for a moment.

"I-I don't know, I j-just did, I guess." Jealousy for the first time today. Jeremy smirked at the young boy. He enjoyed the sound of his voice. So he advanced forward.

Meanwhile(A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHA)

Courage walked through the hot, dry desert. She only came here to test her power. Her body could become a part of anything from nature. Sand was the easiest to work with.

She began to concetrate on the ground below. Slowly, she dissapated into the sand. She arouse once again as though she was the sand itself.

"Heh, this will be easy, i'll just have to lure some twirps here to test my strength and agility." Courage began to plot on who she would take here.

Back at the park

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" Jealousy stutterd.

"Making sure this is okay." Jeremy stated. He took Jealousy and pulled him into a kiss. At first, Jealousy was startled, but quickly gave in.

"Wh-what was that for?" Jealousy asked.

"I think i like you, a lot." Jeremy stated. Jealousy blushed, he'd never felt this way before! Then, Mini-Havoc ran to them(A/N: HE RUINED A PEFECT MOMENT!)

"Hey, what's going on?" He questioned. Jealousy took a step back.

"Nothing much, but i think i've found a new recruit." Jeremy pointed to Jealousy. Mini-Havoc looked at Jealousy. He studied him for a while.

"He's perfect, but..." Mini-Havoc whisperd something in Jeremy's ear.

"Ah, i gotcha." Jeremy looked at Jealousy. "Wanna spend the night at my house?" Jeremy asked. Jealousy thought this over for a while, sleeping with Jeremy in the same house? No, never, but Jealousy just HAD to open his big mouth.

"I'd love to!" he blurted out. Jealousy began to blush again.

"Great, why don't you come over now?" Jeremy sugested. Jealousy nodded slowy and follow them home.

Meanwhile, at the Military...

Michelle sat down looking out the window. She was no longer just a dog of the military, she was Furher Michelle Aria West. She gained this promotion long before Roy got his promotion. She smirked, remebering the look on Roy's face when she, a young girl of 19(she's 24 now) got the privilage of Furher.

"Ah, yes, those were the days." She whisperd silently. Then, there was knock on the door. "Come in!"

Havoc stepped in to see the back of Michelle's chair. No one knew what she looked like now, it was always a secret.

"I got the books you wanted." he stated.

"Good, bring them in when you're ready." Michelle was a complete bookworm. All she did was order people around(in a kindly manner) and read. If she wasn't doing that, she was staring out her window. She did, however, sense something was up, so she never let her gaurd down(A/N: You'll see why it's important later)

Back at Jeremy's House...

"Hey, dad, daddy, can jealousy spend the night over here?" Jeremy asked. Ed looked from the kitchen.

"Er...sure, i guess, just don't make a big _mess_ in your room." Jeremy blushed at the emphasis on the word "mess". They all hurried up to Jeremy's bedroom.

Jeremy had a pretty good sized room. His bed could easily fit 3 people, a dog and a cat, and still have room. He had a little desk next to his bed with a small nightstand. And a nice closet, the rest of the room was empty space and a rug.

"Hope you weren't expecting anything glamourus." Jeremy said.

"Don't worry, my room isn't that fabulous either." It's true, all he had was a bed and a nightstand. Jeremy laid down on his bed and so did Mini-Havoc. Jealousy hesitaited but then got on the bed. He jumped a bit when Jeremy wrapped his arm around him. Jeremy pulled him closer and gave him a firey kiss. Mini-Havoc got behind Jealousy and slid his hands up Jealousy's shirt. Jealousy was shocked but he was in so much pleasure. he wanted to arch up so bad but he couldn't chose. It's a good they both got closer to him.(A/N: I'm gonna make this a half-lemon, sorry.)

1 Hour Later

All three boys were out cold. Jeremy and Mini-Havoc(whom jealousy just learned is Pierre) fucked Jealousy senseless. They, too, found out something, it was Jealousy's first time screwing(A/N: Hehheh, they took away jealousy's inoccence(sp)). Now, they just rested, unaware of what will come next.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: WOO! MY NEXT CHAPTER!

Roy: Ok, first, she's mad, the she's sad, now she's overjoyed, what next?

Sierra: ...We're all gonna die

Kendall: o.O now she's depressed.

Kim: --

Sierra: review, but it won't make a difference, you'll die anyway. sulks


	5. Humonculi, Parents, and Braces

Sierra: Hurray! it's a new chapter!

Kendall: You get to meet a new Humonculus!

Envy: Why are you so obbessed with humonculi?

Sierra: 'Cause they rock!

Envy: Oh, ok then...

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but i do own this humonculus...and my paperclip shrine...and my characters...and that shoe box...(rambles on and on)

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The humonculus walked through the streets of central. It's hair flowing through the wind as it walked, un-noticed by the crowd. It looked about 14, normal sized...but a little bit different. Not just because it's dark brown hair went to it's ankles, and not because it was wearing a weird hat that didn't match it's attire, but because it was a boy who unmistakenablely(sp) looked, walked, and talked like a girl!

His name was Selfishness, son of Greed. He was ashamed for his father to have a son so..._girly_. So he stayed apart from the other humonculi, the only ones who knew he existed were Love, Greed, and Courage. He wandered the streets endlessly, getting stares from the people around him. He gave a small sigh.

"Why...why am I so different?" he asked himself in his girlish voice. "Why can't i be normal...well as normal as a humonculus can get."

He strode down the streets, just walking in circles till night fell. He thought to himslef about his life. How miserable his life was, he had no friends, was never with his family, no one to love and no one to love him...

Meanwhile: With our story's favorite threesome...

Jealousy awoke to the sounds of water running. "_Hmm, someone might be taking a shower..._" he thought. Of couse, he was right. He also awoke to the sight of him naked...in jeremy's bed...alone. He shot up and started looking for his clothes. He didn't notice the water stop nor did he notice Jeremy walk in with just a towel on. He froze and turned around, he stopped and stared at the beauty in front of him. Jeremy's towel was loosely wrapped around his waist, his hair dropping water down his back and chest.

"Er...um...s-sorry, i was j-just looking for m-my clothes..." Jealousy stuttered. He froze once more when Pierre walked in, also just wearing a towel. This could only mean one thing: They took a shower together. A slightly noticeable blush crept upon Jealousy's face.

"It's ok, why don't you take a shower before you put your clothes on?" Jeremy said as he walked twords his dresser. Jealousy just nodded in response, but stood in place to watch them dress. His blush became deeper as he watched.

"Like what you see?" mini-Havoc asked playfully. Jealousy's blush was pretty hard to miss now. He walked slowly to the shower and got in. It took him a while to realize how work it, but he got through. Today was Saturday, Jeremy's parents were and work and so was Mini-Havoc's dad. Jealousy didn't know about his family, but he was pretty sure that they were still at home, plotting and dilly-daddlying around. Not that he was bothered by it, but they could do something a little bit more...oh, he didn't know, _productive_.(A/N: note the annoyance)

The three friends had the whole day to themselves, but adventure was the last thing they expected.

Meanwhile: Back with selfishness...

He walked and walked and walked through the streets. He stumbled apon a big, two-story house. It was white and blue with a red door. On it, it read: The Elric-Mustang Residence(A/N: Yes, Elric-Mustang, they couldn't chose wich one they wanted). Something about this house made him shiver, like he needed to go inside. But he was a good at holding back. And besides, the more people that knew him, the more people he had to worry about(A/N: He is pretty selfish...). So he kept walking, but something told him that this wasn't going to be the last time he sees this house.

He had thought once or twice about attending school, but of course, there will be things to sign, homework to do and many other things that required the help of a parent. He sighed once again, wishing to be normal, hoping to go to school, wanting friends, and maybe even another boy tha would love him and take care of him and be there when he needed comfort. But, of course, none of that was possible, he was just too shy and selfish for friends or even a lover. So he continued to walk and think, endlessly to the end of time.

Two Days Later...

Ok, Selfishness did it, he signed up for school. Amazingly, Greed thought it was a great and productive idea and offered to help him with anything. So, today was Selfishness' first day of middle school. There was talk all around the school of another new student coming to Cental Middle School. Selfishness was so happy he spread his joy by taking a shower(A/N: for the first time in 2 years o.O) and dressing up in a nice outfit. He was wearing baggy pants with a cell phone pocket on the back of the thigh. His shirt was a black bellybutton shirt with short sleeves that cut off and re-connected at the armpit. He also wore a black trench coat to cover his odd looking sleeves.

He was coming to class at 2nd period because his elective was on a feid trip(A/N: I wish that could happen at our school...). He waited outside the door for while and listend to the teacher explain the "New student Rules".

"Ok class, Our new student isn't what he appears to be-" The teacher was then cut off by a student.

"He's a hooker?" The student asked. The whole class laughed and it made Selfishness' blood boil.

"No, he's...um, how do i say this... He's a bit trans-sexual, wich means he's a boy who looks and talks like a girl." The teacher explained. "C'mon in Selfishness."

Selfishness walked into the class room slowly. Some of the kids giggled and others tried to keep a straight face. Selfishness just glared at them and turned his head up to the ceiling to avoid their gaze.

"Um, uh, I-i'm Selfishness, it's very nice to meet you." He said. And just as he said some kids laughed at his gilrish voice. But one kid stood up to defend Selfishness.

"Hey, don't make fun of him, how would you feel if he made fun of the way you talked? Or dressed? Or just looked like in general?" shouted Jeremy. "Well? What would you do?" The kids stopped laughing and their faces dropped. Selfishness was starting to like this guy.

"Thank you, Jeremy." The teacher said, and then countinued with the lesson. Selfishness was seated next to Jeremy and Pierre and was behind a kid named Jealousy. Slefishness knew Jealousy all too well. He had even seen Jealousy a few times, but Jealousy didn't know him. Selfishness and Jealousy were half-Brothers. yup, that's right, half-brothers. And Jealousy only knew of his half-sister, Courage! Selfishness decided to keep this information to himself until the time was right.

School wasn't that boring, it was kind of fun sometimes. Selfishness thought lunch was the best time of the day, and apparently, so did everyone else! By the time school was over, he was tierd. He had never been this tierd in his entire life! But that didn't matter, the good thing was that he got to know his half-brother a little more. It made him slmile to know that he and his half-brother could get to know eachother. Unfortunately, Selfishness was beginning to develop greater feelings for his half-brother! This was going to be the adventure of a life time...

Meanwhile: At the Military...

Edward gave a small sigh, he was so bored! Being the Colonel was hard work, now he knows how Roy felt! He and Roy were given imediate promotions when Michelle became Furher. He was now the Colonel and Roy was the Furher's Secretary(A/N: Poor Roy, he has a woman's job...). Edward stopped signing his useless papers when many hands began knocking furiously at his door.

"Who is it?" Ed asked.

"IT'S US!" Yelled the distinct voices of Roy, Riza, Havoc, Fury, Falman and Breda.

"Um, come in...?" Ed said questioningly. They all burst through the door, falling on top of one another. They all shot up and ran to Ed's desk at the speed of light.

"We...have...important...news...Colonel...Edward." Riza gasped in between breaths.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"MY PARENTS ARE VISITING!" Roy yelled from the top of his lungs. Ed sat there a while, trying to asses the situation. Why were they so worried about Roy's parents?

"And, i should care, why?" Ed asked again.

"MY MOTHERS A DENTAL FREAK AND MY DAD CALLS ME TEIBY!(A/N: i'm not sure if i spelled that right, i'll ask my friend kimbery...)

"Hmm, well, that is a problem." Ed said trying not to laugh. He thought back to his middle school days.

-FLASHBACK-

It was tuesday again and Roy had to wear his embarrising head set braces to school. He got many stares from everyone. he was quite worried, but not everyone was worrided. One person was Edward Elric, Edward thought Roy shouldn't worry because he was so popular. Ed only said that because he was jealous, or so Roy thought.

Today, someone had dared Ed to kiss Roy at school. Ed also wore braces, but not head set braces. Ed was afraid of getting a lip lock and one EMBARRISING trip to the orthidonist. But Ed, unable to refuse a dare, accepted. He walked right up to Roy and pulled him into a firey kiss infront of Roy's friends. At first, Roy was startled, but then gave in and quickly became the dominant one. This ended up in a SUPER lip lock and an embarrising trip to the orithdonist. Two things went terribly worng, One, Roy's mom was the orthidonist, Two, Roy's dad came to pick them up. Ed had met Roy's parents in the most akward way imagineable

-END FLASHBACK-(A/N: Me and my friend kimberly will be making stories of this when i'm done with this story.)

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT'S A PROBLEM! THEY'RE COMPLETE MANIACS!" Roy scream, his voice echoing thought the room and the halls. This was going to be a long day at HQ.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: Another finished chapter! HURRAY FOR ME!

Jeremy: It took her 4 days to write this.

Sierra: SHUT UP!

Roy: REVIEW! OR MY PARENTS WILL COME!


	6. A visit, a friend, and an Enemy

Sierra: Hi! I'm also taking this time to say: I might start a Naruto story. now, back on Topic...

Kim: You weren't on topic in the first place!

Angry Villagers: -point to kim- THERE SHE IS!

Kim: AHHHHH! -runs away-

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, only my characters...and Roy's family and my shoes and my Artemis Fowl book...

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Roy's screams were heard throughout the halls, even Michelle heard him. Roy was so worked up about his parents, he didn't even shower that day(A/N: o.O ew...). Roy did really have something to worry about. His mother was oriental, she had a strong Japanese accent, and it was hard to understand his father sometimes when he spoke. Roy also had three other siblings: a sister, an older brother, AND a 14 year old sister. They had a child! AND AT THEIR AGE!

It just wasn't human, it was like his parents mated to live! Anyway, roy was pretty worked up about it.

"Ed, i have an idea, let's flee the country, no, THE CONTINENT! They'll never find us in America! It's fullproof! HAHAHAHA!" Roy shouted crazily...

"Hm, i don't know, it has been a while since we saw your parents. why don't we see them, then we flee!" Ed squeled happily. Roy thought for a moment, hm, maybe...

"That's just crazy enough...TO RUIN MY LIFE! That's the most idiotic thing i've ever heard!" Roy yelled. Ed put on a straight face, got up, walked over to Roy and...HIT HIM ON THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN! Oh my, Roy will be feeling that for weeks.

Meanwhile, With our heroes...

The next day at school was pretty much the same, every period, more boring than the one before it. Jealousy gave a small sigh. When was he supposed to complete his duty?(A/N: -snigger- Duty) Not that he wanted to, though, but still. Oh well, he could wait, as long as he got to be near Jeremy and Pierre. He went out to the lunch area to see Jeremy and Mini-Havoc talking to the new kid, Selfishness.(A/N: I'm really getting tierd of typing that) Jealousy walked towards them.

"Hey, what's up you guys?" Jealousy asked. He looked over at Selfishness. He had taken off his his coat to reaveal armwarmers. They were black and white with pictures of Jack Skellington(A/N: For those of you who don't know who that is, it's a character from The Nightmare before Christmas, i don't know if i'm spelling his last name right, though.) on them, it looked good on him.

"Not much, hey, Jealousy, this is Selfishness, he's gonna be a new friend of ours." Pierre stated. Selfishness(A/N: I have written that so many times, i know it by heart now) smiled.

"It's very nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." Jealousy repiled.

Meanwhile, in the streets...

He waited in the shadows for his next victim, a woman victim. He was going to have his way with her then kill her, yes, swim in her blood. This man had short, dirty blonde hair, black eyes, black shirt and pants, and a tan coat. He wasn't much taller then Jeremy, maybe that's beacuse...this man was Angst, the humunoculus that was Jeremy's brother.(A/N: he was to be introduced later in the chapters, but i have writers block right now, so fuck it.) Then he spotted her, a brown haired beauty, you can only guess what happend next...

The next day...

Today was the day Roy's parents were coming over, and it was Saturday(A/N: Amazing how fast time goes by). They all waited patiently in Roy's office when...

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH, I SEEEEEE, DIS IS MA SON'S OFFICE?" Came the oriental voice of Roy's mother. Roy banged his head on his desk, like many times before. She came in with Roy's dad and his siblings in last.

"Hey there, bro, how's it going?" asked Rick, Roy's brother. Roy didn't answer so he went on to Jeremy. "Hey little man, i still say you look like my little brother."

"How's it going Dick-I mean Rick." Ed almost cracked up, everyone did, but they contained it. Then Roy's 14 year old sister barged in.(A/N: I don't wanna discribe his family, but they all look like Roy in some way, and Roy's dad has a heavy british accent. Roy's the only normal one)

"HEEEELLLLOOOOOOO THERE!" She screeched. Ed twiched, he didn't like her that much, and i'm sure she sure as hell doesn't like him.

"Oh, hon-ey, I'm a so happy to see you again!" exclaimed Roy's mom.

"Um, it's nice to see you, too, mom. It's been a while hasn't it." replied Roy.

"HarHar, I'mgladwecametovisityou, Teiby." muttered Roy's dad in a booming loud voice. Roy, once again, banged his head on his desk.(A/N: Teiberius is Roy's middle name, and his dad makes fun of him)

"Um, what?" asked Jeremy.

"ForgetwhatIsaid, it'sjustnicetobeback, howareyou, Jeremy?" Conversations like this went on for a while, until nightfall.

At Jeremy's House...

Roy's parents were staying over for a week, good thing they had guestrooms...and soundproof walls. Even in the presence of family, night time was Roy and Ed's time to...um, "interact". If you catch my drift.(wink wink, nugde nudge)

Dinner was hard because Roy's dad ketp talking about his life and hardships, and no one could understand him. Except Roy and his family.(A/N: Ok, i have writers block, so i'm gonna go to the beginning of the next chapter)

Meawhile in a forest, far, far away...

We see the little rabbits and the tiny birdies, then come up to a large cave. Inside that cave is a pack of wolves, but to the left, you see a man. He is tall, has black and pink hair, it's in a braid, he wore all black with a black and red coat to the side.

"Well, i'm off to work." He called to the pack, they all barked a goodbye to him. He walked into the town, and to a little resteraunt/bar. People greeted him as he walked in.

"Hey, how's it goin' Samm?" Asked Joe, the bartender.

"It's ok, i get by." Samm replied. He walked into the back, and got his thing for work. He was a waiter in the resteraunt, but only to make money for clothes. Food was provided by the forest, his home. He was assaigned a table and looked over at it. In the table was a girl. She had mid-length, brown hair in little pigtails, a black shirt, and blue pants. Samm knew her, she was Amy, his girlfriend.

"Hello Amy, fancy meeting you here." he said.

"Oh, hello Samm, i knew they'd send you here." She smiled, she loved Samm with all her heart, and nothing could seperate them.(A/N: Muhahahaha, Samm's the only straight one in the family, cause Angst is bisexual.)

Ok, there were many more customers to go. But one of them was quite peculier(sp). He barged in and just imeaditatley demanded food. There was a big fight until he drew out a gun, then all was silent. He demanded food once more. The resteraunt complied and asked him what he wanted, he told them anything, as long as it was good.

Of course, they chose Samm to go something. Samm wasn't too good at chosing something for someone, but when he did, they were satisfied. Samm came out with a hambuger(A/N: This is making me hungery.). The man was satisfied, of course, but Samm asked for his name, and told him he couldn't leave until he said it.

"My name, is Angst." And with that, he left, and Samm called the military.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: FINALLY! I'M SO SORRY MY FANS! IT'S WAS TERRIBLE TO HAVE MADE YOU WAIT!

kim: o.O calm down, i'm sure they aren't mad.

Sierra: That's what you say!

Ed: -.- people, just review.


	7. Becoming an Alchemist

Sierra: Another chapter to be made, i'm so proud, there are so many more to go, though

Envy: aren't you stressed?

Sierra: Yes, yes i am, but i'll do anything for my fans

Fans: HURRAY!

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Angst, huh? That's a weird name, we'll be right on it." Ed replied to the man "So, i need your name as proof for the evidence."

"My name is Samm, with an exrta 'm' at the end." At this point Ed had dropped the phone. Samm? _His_ little Samm? Ed almost cried, he was happy that Samm was alive, but also fearful. This Angst person knew Samm somehow, and could be after Jeremy. Ed panicked, he was running to Roy's office when he ran into someone. Roy's Mom. Oh Joy...

"Oooooh, hon-ey, I am a so sorryyyyy. I wasn't paying any attention, why you in such a hurry?" She asked.

"Oh, um, i have to see Roy real quick, bye!" Ed said in a rush. He left Roy's mom in a confused state as well. He burst throught the door and slammed his hands on Roy's desk, making an ice cube in michelle's scotch move(A/N: The furher and the secratary share an office, remember? ...right?).

"Roy, Samm's alive, and the place he works at was attacked by a guy named angst!" ed yelled.

"Angst? Why does that seem familiar?" Roy asked no one in particular.

Meanwhile, at school...

"Didja hear about the attack at that one resteraunt?" a random kid said(let's call him Antonio ).

"Yeah, the guy had a gun 'n' stuff..." Another kid said.(this is fred)

"My mommy said he was a man of the devil." one more said(some god believer named Roxas1)

Jeremy over heard thier conversation and decided to join them.

"Well, my parents are on the case, they're gonna catch the guy who attacked the resteraunt" Jeremy said with pride.

"Ooooooooooooooooo" The kids said with interest. Mini-havoc sighed.

"Jeremy's an attention seeker and he even denys it. Which proves my point."

"How? I don't get it." Jealousy questioned.

"He's saying that when people deny a fact, it's most likely true." Selfishness stated.

"Oh..." Jealousy said, still not really getting it.

"They say the criminal's name was angst." Roxas stated. Jealousy gasped. Angst? He's here? Now? He had to tell Courage, right now, even if it meant he was skipping school.

"Uh, i just remembered, my mom wanted me home early, bye!" Jealousy called out to them.

"Um, ok, bye...I guess." Mini-Havoc said.

At the Hideout A.K.A Jealousy's house...

"Um, m-mother, i have shocking news, i think you might want to hear it..." Jealousy stuttered. he wasn't very good at talking professionaly with his mother.

"Go on, what is it?" Love asked.

"Um, it's angst, he's here, in the neighborhood." Jealously said and then gulped as him mom slowly got up from her chair.

"This is wonderful news, my dear, sweet boy. I thank you for telling me." She rewarded him with a big hug. This made jealousy smile, he enjoyed pleasing his mom. "But you must leave, i have things to do"

Jealousy didn't really want to leave, but he had to. He was afraid to make her mad. He just had to tell Jeremy, the whole plan.(A/N: A little note to the readers, i'm changing the story a bit, and there wont just be shounen ai anymore. ps. sorry the parent thing was short, i had so much planned, but i have to cut down, i'm stressed TT)

Another school day...

The bird were chirping, the sun was shining a- Mini-Havoc was absent? Am i hearing right? He hasn't been absent in his LIFE. These were the exact thoughs of Jeremy Tibiot Elric-Mustang. Where could Pierre be? Just as he pondered this, he spotted Jealousy.

"Hey, Jealousy. Have you seen Mini-Havoc?" Jeremy asked.

"Um, yes, he...ran off." Jealousy said solemly.

"What? Why! What happend!" Jeremy was starting to worry.Jealousy paused for a moent, tying to find the right words.

"He...well..." he sighed. "Jeremy, there's something i have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Angst...well, He's your brother Jeremy..." Jealousy cringed a bit, waiting for someone to yell. But all he got was silence. "Um, Jeremy?"

"H-how do you know this...No, it can't be true, it just can't be. How could you know anyway?" Jeremy had a lot to think about, this was just too much.

"Jeremy, i'm a humonculus. So is angst. We are artificial humans created by people, well, angst is at least. I'm just a child humonculus. There are more, and you should watch out. It's dangerous now that we've found angst..." Jealousy gulped, he gave away some family history, and this could get him in BIG trouble. Jeremy paused...and then spoke, with seriousness.

"Jealousy, where is Pierre?" he asked sternly.

"I told him everything i told you...and he ran to the military." Jealousy didn't want to stop him, Pierre was scared shitless about this.

At the military...

This new information shocked everyone. They were supposed to be talking...but no one spoke, only worried. They thought it was unsafe for Jealousy to be here anymore, they were all silently bebating on it, when Ed nodded.

"He has to leave, and never come back." Everyone seemed to disagree.

"Why? He could tell us everything we need to know about the humonculi." Havoc shouted.

"No. I know the humunculi, they don't give up info for free, how do we know he's telling the truth? he could have lied about it all." Ed said.

"But what about angst! It all fits! Why wouldn't jealousy know this? It's a fact i tell you! A fact!" Jeremy yelled.

"Are you defending that traitor? He lied to us! He pretended to be our friend! He's a monster!" Pierre retorted. Jealousy over heard that last part. It made him cringe. "Monster." That's what they called his father. A "Monster."(A/N:The quotations mean he's saying it.) He was horrible, he must be if they call him that. He hurted people in the past. That man he called "Father" was a "MONSTER!" He burst throught the door with anger and tears on his face. And then he...he cried. he broke down and cried.

It was too much, they couldn't defeat the humonculi, they were too strong. Jeremy's face softened.

"Daddy, if you will, please let me become an alchemist, to beat the humonculi and save Jealousy from this terror." Jeremy said quietly.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: HA! CLIFHANGER! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Envy: that was long chapter...

Sierra: Yup, and it only took 2 days to write! only beacuse i stalled.

Kendall: um...so...what now?

Sierra: i dunno...bed time i guess

Kendall: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! jumps in bed Envy? READ ME A PRINCESS STORY!

Envy: O.O HELL NO! runs for dear life


	8. Family Reunion

Sierra: The next chapter...-sniff- I'm so proud, my eighth chapter.

Kendall: yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with it

Sierra: sheesh, fine, i'll do it

Disclaimer: I don't---please don't ask me to say it again

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"What! No way, i'm not letting you do it. There's no way in hell i'd let you become an alchemist!" Ed shouted.

"But daddy!"

"No buts, i won't let you, it can't be done." Jeremy gave a little pout, something he always did when he wanted something.

"C'mon Ed, let him do it, you were his age when you became an alchemist." Michelle argued.

"Yes, but i had a good reason, i wasn't trying to help the ENEMY!" Ed yelled. That's where Jeremy lost it.

"ENEMY? WHAT DO _YOU_ KNOW! YOU KNOW _NOTHING_! IF HE WAS THE ENEMY, HE WOULD'VE DONE HIS JOB ALREADY! I HATE YOU!" Jeremy yelled at the top his lungs. He had always been mad at his parents, and he finally let it out. With that, Jeremy stormed out and Jealousy chased after him.

Ed slumped back into his chair. A long silence was all that was heard until Pierre got up and left. He stopped at the door for a minute.

"Next time, think before you act." Then he left. Ed began to stutter nonsense words until he gained his composer(A/N: I'm bad with spelling, please, PLEASE, correct me if i'm wrong).

"H-he _hates_ me? ...A-all I ever wanted is for him to be happy, he was always smiling. I-I never knew he _hated_ me..." Ed covered his face with his hands and began to weep.

"Ed, maybe it's because of Dhean." Roy said softly. These words made Ed cry a bit harder. The word _Dhean_ just triggered many horrible memories.

-FLASHBACK-

_"DADDY! HELP ME! PLEASE!" Came Dhean's horrible screams as the monsters tormented him. Ed could only watch in horror as his son was being killed inch by inch. He knew that this horrible news had to reach Jeremy, Ed felt horrible._

_"PLEASE! DADDY! AHHHHH! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE! Uh! p-please..." And with that, Dhean slumped on the ground, the life quickly leaving his eyes. He laid before his parents. Dead. Gone forever._

-END FLASHBACK-

Ed began to cry even harder, his wretched screams being heard throught the HQ. Then he rembered; Sam. Memories flashed in Ed's head like a slideshow. Frame by frame they kept coming, good ones and bad ones. It looks like everything has taken a turn for the worst.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jeremy had heard his Daddy's screams and paid no heed to them. He was running away, but first things first. He was hungry. He need somthing to eat. NOW. By this time, Pierre and Jealousy had caught up with him.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" Jealousy asked.

"I'm hungry." Jeremy replied. He left his friends to stand there, sweatdrops forming on thier heads.

"We just had a serious conversation and all you can think about is FOOD?" Pierre questioned. Jeremy stopped, and looked at them with a pathetic pleading face.

"Yes..." Jeremy whimpered. Jealousy gave a long sigh.

"Fine, Pierre and I will treat you to some food, where do you wanna go?" Jelousy asked.

'Well, i was think that one place, y'know, where that guy demanded food? If he comes back, I could show him a thing or two, I AM an alchemist you know." Jeremy said proudly. Jealousy and pierre gave a small chucckle and they left for Jeremy's food.

---------------------------------------------------------

They entered very casually into the resteraunt. They gathered a few glances and whispers, but nothing too serious, until...

"Look at the one with black hair, he's kind small, don't ya think?" Jeremy then lost his temper for the second time that day.

"**_WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SHORT YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THEM WITH A MICROSCOPE YOU ASSHOLE!_**"

"Calm down Jeremy, no one said that." Pierre tired his best to calm Jeremy down. Thanks to Jeremy's little outburst they gained a lot of stares. They found a little table in the back and waited quietly for their waiter. Samm walked up to them with a large smile, he was obviously trying not to laugh.

"W-well, what can I do for you guys?" He said with restraint. Jeremy gave a small sigh.

"I'd like a hamburger and a soda." Jeremy said boredly. That's when Jeremy noticed something familiar about this guy. He looked a lot like Edward. only with pink and black hair and he was A LOT taller. Just like...Roy. "Y-you...you look a lot like my parents." Samm's eyes widend.

"What's your last name?" Samm said seriously. It almost scared Jeremy.

"M-my last name is Elric-Mustang. And what's yours?" Samm smiled.

"The same as you, I guess that means we're brothers." This made Jeremy think only one thing: DAMN, MY PARENTS ARE **_OLD!_** But aside from that, it was shocking thought. All three boys had thier jaws dropped. Jeremy sat up quickly.

"Come with me please, you're taking the day off for a family reunion."Jeremy stated. Samm blinked but agreed. His co-workers told him that he really needed a break. Did he really work that hard? Oh well.

At the HQ...

The entire room was filled with shock, not only did Jeremy come back, but with Samm, nonetheless(A/N: i thinks thats how you write it...). Ed clasped a hand over his mouth and his eyes welled up with tears. He ran over to Samm and hugged him, ignoring the fact that he was at least two of three heads taller than he.

"Oh, Samm, i thought i'd never see you again." Ed began to cry more tears of joy.

"D-dad, I don't know what to say, i've dreamed of this moment, i've practiced what to say, but at this moment...I'm utterly speechless." Samm cried along with Ed.

"H-how, did you survive?" Roy gasped.

"Well, you see, i was raised in the forest by wolves an-" Samm didn't get to finish his sentence as Ed stared at him, exspressionless.

"What was that." Ed asked.

"I was...raised by...wolves, heh." Samm gave a small nervous laugh, everyone was staring at him like he was crazy. It became very silent, one could've sworn they'd seen a tumble weed go by. Samm gulped, was it something he said?

Jeremy decided to make a conversation.

"So...why wasn't I informed of this before?" Another long silence.(A/N: aaawkwaaaaard)

Ed gave a small sigh. "We wanted to keep you away form the truth, about your family." Confusion soon found it's way to Jeremy's face.

"Then...what was the truth, you can't hide it anymore! Tell me! This whole senario is pissing me off!" Jeremy was done playing games, he wanted to know everthing, about his parents, about Samm, and about...about Dhean. The most important person in his life turned out to be the most mysterious. He was confused, angry, and most of all, scared. What Edward had said was scaring him, a lot.

"I don't think you're ready yet." Ed wanted to keep Jeremy from this as long as possible.

"Fine, then i'll become and alchemist and learn about it myself." Jeremy declared. Just as Ed was about to deny this, Michelle interupted.

"Good, i'll let you take the Exam. Be here tommarow, 4:00 pm, sharp." Jeremy smiled, it looked like luck was finally on his side.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: -Le gasp- It was getting kind of angsty, wasn't it? next chapter will be funny, i promise.

Jeremy: YAY! THE ALCHEMY EXAM!

Ed: -.- Sierra...I hate you.

Sierra: aw, i love you too -huggles ed-


	9. The Alchemy Exam

Sierra: I'm early, YOU BASTARDS!

Kendall: o.O must be her time of the month

Sierra: NO IT'S NOT! cries

Disclaimer: ...I don't own anything but the plot and my characters, PLEASE DON'T SUE! cries

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jeremy grew up with alchemists, he didn't need to study, and he knew the entire exam by heart: written test, interview, practical exam. He took a deep breath and waited for the writing test to begin. He had a long way to go. He NEEDED to pass, whether Ed liked it or not.

"The writing portion of the exam will now begin, GO!" shouted Michelle.

Jeremy raced to get this finished, everyone could see his determination.

The next day...

Jeremy got through the written part, now for the interview. He was a bit worried, what were they going to ask? As he walked in, he noticed the chair in front of him. A three legged chair? How does it stay up? And with the weight of a human on it? He hesitantly sat down and looked at the council.

"Now, Jeremy, why do you want to become an alchemist?" Michelle asked.

The question took Jeremy off guard. What should he say? He thought about it long and hard.

"To help a friend and to prove to a certain someone that I can handle working on my own." Jeremy looked at Ed the whole time he said it. It was true; Jeremy could handle anything, especially on his own.

The next day (again)...

Now, for the practical exam. Jeremy wasn't worried about this part; he knew that he could do it. He watched boredly (A/N: Who cares if it's not a word, IT IS NOW) at the other people, but this time he actually paid attention to this alchemist.

He used the water to create a walking water person. Then suddenly, the water creature split into two, then four, then six, then eight! It just kept multiplying. Jeremy had to do something. Leaving his jacket behind, he rushed to the scene (A/N: In case you forgot, his jacket has a transmutation circle on the back). Without thinking, he clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. The water creature reverted back to its original form, and then turned back into regular water. Everyone clapped for him.

"An astonishing performance, he's definitely our alchemist." Michelle said with excitement.

"WHAT? I cannot believe you just said that, TAKE IT BACK!" Ed shouted. Michelle just gave a little chuckle.

"No can do, Edward, no can do." She replied.

Jeremy felt proud of himself; he finally got to use alchemy the right way.

In Ed's Office...

Ed gave a long sigh.

"You beat me, you win, you're an alchemist. Here's your watch and your state name." Ed said.

Jeremy examined the watch then hooked it to his pants. Then he opened the package and read his name aloud.

"'You have been assigned the name "Wielding Alchemist" by Fuher Michelle West." Jeremy smiled. That Michelle, always the kidder.

"Are you happy? This IS what you wanted, right?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, thanks for understanding and letting me accept this, daddy." Then, Jeremy gave his daddy a hug. Ed smiled and hugged back.

"You're welcome." He replied.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: That's it, I wrote this in a day!

Kim: Good Job!

Sierra: SHUT UP! STOP MOCKING ME! cries

Kim: o.O


	10. Unwanted Gifts

Sierra: LEMON! WHOO!

Kendall: FINALLY!

Kim: why?

Sierra: I dunno, i felt like it, readers, you'll se the lemon when is says 'foreplay' in bold and it'll end with 'orgasm' in italics

Kendall: hee hee, orgasm

Disclaimer: owning? I would if i could but i can't so i won't

p.s. i forgot to say, Pride is Pride!Ed ...somehow, 'cause it can be

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Jeremy was on his couch, soaking up his own glory. Well, sort of, he was really just waiting for Mini-havoc and Jealousy. He invited them over for a "suprise". Heh, he was so bad. So, he paitiently waited for them... Waiting was very boring, Jeremy realized, so he decided to get something to drink. His parents were out and Samm had work, so Jeremy had this afternoon all to himself.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang, Screw getting a drink, he had friends to fuck. He opened the door and was greeted by Jealousy and Mini-Havoc's smiling faces.

"Come on in," Jeremy said slyly. Soon the trio found them sleves in Jeremy's room, just chatting. Jeremy got tierd of waiting, so he went right in. He softly kissed Jealousy, and then deepend the kiss. Mini-Havoc watched wide-eyed, too shocked to say anything. He decided to help Jeremy out by getting himself into the kiss. Jealousy gave a small moan, allowing his preadetors a chance to slip thier toungs into his mouth.

**FOREPLAY**

Jeremy slipped his hand under Jealousy's shirt, slowly taking it off. Mini-Havoc began to rid himslef of his clothes too. Soon, all three were naked and ready to go. Jeremy went down to Jealousy's dick and began to lightly lick it. Jealousy let out a low, long moan. As his mouth was open, Mini-Havoc slipped his own member into Jealousy's mouth. Jealousy was finding this quite amazing, it being only his second time in all. He slowly began to suck Mini-Havoc's cock, letting out a moan every now and then because of Jeremy. Then, timed seemed to stop as Jealousy orgasmed into Jeremy's mouth, sending Mini-Havoc over the edge, coming shortly after that.

Mini-havoc climbed off Jealousy and decided to relax. Jeremy wasn't done though, he placed his fingers inside Jealousy's mouth. Jealousy hesitently began to suck at them, running his tounge in every direction. Jeremy began to moan, but took his fingers out to find them covered in saliva and cum.

"This will hurt a bit..." Jeremy warned as he slipped a finger in Jealousy. Jealousy cringed a bit but forced himself to relax. Mini-Havoc watched as jeremy added a few more fingers. He decided that Jeremy needed some action, so he slipped behind him, and placed his dick within Jeremy. Jeremy cried out in pleasure, and continued with Jealousy, the best that he could. He placed his member inside Jealousy, reishing in his scream of pleasure. Soon, all three had a rythm to follow, and Jeremy knew the end was drawing near. He grabed Jealousy's cock and began to pump. Another rythm forming between them. Soon, all three orgasmed at once, one beautiful second came with many mixed emotions. They all laid there, bathing in the beautiful after glow, panting.

_ORGASM_

"We should take a shower, we're filthy, but wonderfully so." Jeremy said, still panting. They all went into the bath room and slipped into the tub. Jeremy thought a bath would be more fitting, it would relax them.

Jealousy began to think about his job again, but quickly discarded the thought. He would never live this down. He was madly in love with Jeremy. He eyed his orobous tattoo on his thigh. The sure fire symbol that he was a Humonculus. He discared all of these thoughts, it was definetly something he shouldn't be thinking about at this time.

Jeremy noticed Jealousy's distant look and began to worry. He was thinking about the evil that was minipulating him, he just knew it. jeremy began feel like there was no soothing his troubled mind.

After the bath, they all got in Jeremy's bed for a well deserved nap. Although it was disturbed a few times by Jereny's antics, but they go through it.

4 hours later...

Samm got home from his job, he had to stop at his cave in the forest to tell everyone that he was fine. He walked upstairs to check on his little brother. He found the trio sleeping peacefully on the bed. Samm smiled, it was nice to see his brother was so happy. He went into the room and closed the blinds so they didn't have any disturbances by wandering shadows. Such a good brother.

Meanwhile...

Love began to worry. Her precious Jealousy hadn't come home yet, it just wasn't like him to be late. She sat in his room on his bed, examining everything. It was so empty, yet so soothing. It was dark to keep the annoying sun out when you had a headache, and the bed was comfy. Love began to wonder if it was enough for Jealousy, all she wanted was for her children to be happy. Envy barged in and disturbed he thinking.

"What is it!" She asked, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"Angst...he's here!" Envy shouted at her. Love's eyes widend, he actually came on his own.

Back with the trio...

Jealousy slowly awoke to the clock. He read the time and sprung up. He was WAAY past curfew, Love was going to kill him. He hurriedly wrote a good bye note for the other two and ran off for home. He was so dead.

Walking home shouldn't be this hard. Jealousy had to evade all humans to get home, it was a rule. He jumpped from tree to tree to evade all eyes. The trip home was always the worst part.

10 minutes later...

Oh. Em. Gee. Angst was here already! Jealousy must have been really late then.

"Jealousy, i hope you don't mind, but because Angst doesn't have a room, he will be sharing yours." Love told him. Jealousy nodded, it was best not to disagree.

"We'll have lots of fun together, I promise." Angst said with a smirk. Jealousy didn't like where this was going. Spending every night with this guy...hell no. He must be having a nightmare.

Angst walked behind Jealousy as they headed to THEIR room. Little did Jealousy know, Angst was staring at his ass the whole time.

"Such a beautiful boy, i will have fun with him." Angst thought quietly to himself.

"Well, uh, here it is, it's not much though." Jealousy said with worry in his voice.

"I can sense your fear. And it's turning me on, a lot." Angst said with and evil smirk. Jealousy's eyes widened, he was in for one heck of a night. Angst licked his lips and walked over to the bed.

"Come, sit with me, i won't bite...yet." Angst gave a cold laugh that sent chills down jealousy's spine. He hesitently sat down next to him. Angst ran his fingers through Jealousy's hair.

"You have beautiful hair, c'mon, let me see your beautiful eyes." Angst whispered into his ear. Jealousy looked up at Angst with fear. Angst quickly closed the distance between them. Jealousy struggled to get him off, but it was no use. Jealousy whimpered, he didn't deserve this, or did Love do this for his punishment? Jealousy began to sob, he didn't want this at all.

"Now...let me see your beautiful body..." Angst whispered and gave off another cold laugh. Jealousy might not live to see tomarrow.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Sierra: Yup...that's 10th chapter, it's a celebration.

kim: For what?

Sierra: For the 10th chapter!

Kendall: chating RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!

Sierra: Yeah...reviewers get a description of Angst next chapter


End file.
